The present invention generally relates to computer implemented methods, systems, and computer programs to provide multi-tenant data protection.
Many enterprises perform redundant copying of data—such as data backup, replication or mirroring—to protect their business data. In case the original data is lost, the data can be restored from a relevant redundant copy.
For the purpose of automation, simplification and reduction of manual processes, most businesses use specialized software and hardware technologies to implement processes related to redundant copying of data.
There are many data protection applications intended to satisfy the aforesaid business demand, but most of them are not scalable enough to serve large enterprises with multiple separate business units or cloud service providers with many customers. A common drawback for those applications is that all the data inside such an application is managed in a single pile, without any logical isolation and permission management.
As enterprise computing and cloud technologies keep evolving, there is an emerging need for a scalable multi-user and multi-tenant system for creating redundant copies of data, that can serve multiple tenants at the same time, separating their data and activities, but still providing a central point of access and management.
This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.